


Dawn Chorus

by unsettled



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he should just ignore Johnny, or bother him, prod at him until he's suffering fully through every second of his hangover, but that's Len's job, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn Chorus

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headache. Therefore, Johnny gets to have one too.

He's not sure why he even bothers to feel surprised when he finds Johnny face down on his couch one morning. "Not dead then, I see," he says, and Johnny mumbles something indecipherable into the cushions. "Come again?" Archy says, amused. 

Johnny raises himself up on his elbows for a few seconds, long enough to say with well practiced exasperation, "I _said_ , I wish I were."

"Rough night?" Archy asks, but Johnny's already flopped back down and responds with nothing more than a flapped hand. 

He knows he should just ignore Johnny, or bother him, prod at him until he's suffering fully through every second of his hangover, but that's Len's job, really. He goes into the kitchen instead, pours himself some coffee. 

Comes back to Johnny with another mug. "Johnny," he says, coaxingly. "Come on, Johnny." 

Johnny turns his head a fraction, enough for Archy to see one bleary eye. "'m not hungover," he says, petulantly. "I swear it. Been good." 

He pets Johnny's hair absently. "Yeah, as good as you're capable of, I’m sure." Johnny simply groans and sticks his face back into the cushions. He stands, leaving the coffee beside the couch. 

When he returns, he sits beside Johnny, tugs at him gently. "Come on, Johnny," he says again. "Come on now, sit up, just for a minute." Johnny sulkily flops over and creaks upright, glaring at Archy the whole time, and Archy doesn't know if he wants to smack him upside the head for it or give him a cuddle. 

He settles for handing him a glass, this one filled with water. "Open your mouth," and Johnny gives him a truly surly glare before opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue. Archie tries not to smile at the sight and pops a couple paracetamol in before Johnny can close his mouth. Johnny makes a face, but also takes a sip and swallows the pills before groaning and leaning forward, face planting in Archie's lap. 

Archy sighs. "Whaaaaaat," Johnny mutters. "You said just for a minute." 

"Mmm," Archy agrees, and gives in, settles his hands on either side of Johnny's head and rubs small circles at his temples until Johnny falls asleep, not that it takes long. 

It looks like the cuddles won out in the end after all.


End file.
